


Ingsoc x reader

by xX_J0L7_GR4PH1C_Xx



Category: Realicide - Grej (Web Series), The Realicide, The Realicide (Webseries)
Genre: Gen, Implied Stalking, Implied/Referenced Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_J0L7_GR4PH1C_Xx/pseuds/xX_J0L7_GR4PH1C_Xx
Summary: Ingsoc x reader. TW for mind control, and implied stalking.
Relationships: Ingsoc/reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

You were a simple person in a simple world. Well, not really a simple world. It FELT like a simple world, but it really wasn't. At all. Of course it could never have been, since there was never such a thing as a simple world. In a simple world, you could go out on your ownlife without people staring at you. One person in particular, a man with a vest and scars, seemed to stare at you for a while, even as you hurried in an attempt to look busy while you were out on a walk. It was quite unnerving, as you didn't know what he was thinking. He had a charisma about him though, something you wanted to figure out. You felt a pull, although by all means you wanted to resist. For all intents and purposes, you went out on a walk every morning, and the man with the vest and scar would sit there, every morning, and watch you on your walk. This time, you would sit down next to the man. 

"Greetings." "Who are you and why do you always sit there?" "Ingsoc. I undo sit here. I unhave ever sited here." You gave him a confused look. "What... are you saying?" "I am Ingsoc, a doubleplusauthoritarian ideology. I have unalways been sitting here. I unever sited here." You felt yourself sort of zone out for a second, Ingsocs' face going blurry as you shook your head. Maybe you really haven't seen him before? But you were still certain. You weren't going to question it further though. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" "You seemed ungood, but now I unthink that. Your name is [Y/N], correct?" You didn't know how he knew your name, but for whatever reason it didn't seem unnerving. You decided to still ask. "How do you know my name?" "BB sees all." The statement was certainly not comforting, and you made an attempt to look visibly nervous. He seemed to not notice, and if he did, he was quite skilled at hiding it. "well... do you want to join me on my walks?" "That would be plusgood." You got up and held out a hand. "If you want to join me, you have to get up first." Ingsoc got up, not grabbing your hand. "Alright, where are you going?" "Where I always go. I go the same route every day."

You lead and Ingsoc followed, and you could tell he wasn't used to following. You felt a little nervous, considering you barely knew him. His eye was watchful, as though he was analyzing your every move. At least he kept close to you. It was a nice spring morning, and the dew fell off of newborn petals in a way one could consider beautiful. Ingsoc seemed to pay no attention. You disliked the feeling of his eyes on you, but there was nothing you could do about it. You looked back at him many times. Did he know where you live? He replied as though he had read your mind. "Yes, The Party knows where you live." You were startled by this. "Have you been stalking me?" "I have been plusunstalking you. The telescreens show the lives of everyone living in the area." You were still confused by the way Ingsoc spoke but were beginning to catch on to how this new language worked. "aaaaaaaalright. Sure. You have been plusunstalking me. Sure." 

There was silence for a while. You didn't know if you should bring Ingsoc to your home or not, but considering he said he already knew where you live it might not be that bad to let him stay for a while. You shook this off. You just met him! But still, you like new friends, and this Ingsoc fellow seemed nice enough, despite the scars, strange vest, strange mannerisms, the black pole he carried, and all common sense. Had you been in your right mind, you'd have noticed something was up and you were talking to the physical manifestation of the political ideology that was English Socialism. Of course, the main reason you didn't realize this was partially due to Ingsoc, but he doesn't deserve 100% of the credit. Probably about 40% or 35% of the credit.

You eventually looped back to your house and invited him in for a cup of tea. He accepted, although he didn't seem too delighted. That was probably because of his stern face. You closed the door behind him and walked to the table, taking out a seat and moving yourself over to the shelf full of boxes of teabags, picking one out for yourself and getting a pot of water going. Ingsoc took a seat, and waited patiently. "Ingsoc, what tea would you--" "Chamomile lavender. 2 teaspoons of sugar, and lemon. Please." At least he said please. You had your favorite teabag in one cup, a bag of Chamomile lavender in another, and you added the sweetener and lemon and whatever else before you poured the water over it. You have experience with tea, and take it out so it's juuust right.

You take Ingsoc his tea and sat down. "So, how are you?" "Good. You?" "I'm doing alright. Anyway, now that you're here... what were you doing watching me on my walk?" "I unwas watching you. You have unreason to assume this." You cocked your head in confusion. "Please speak regular english. I can't understand you." "Alright, alright. I was not watching you, and you have no reason to assume that I ever was." "You were--" Your eyes went blurry again, and your head hurt a little bit. Maybe this was baseless accusation? "Nevermind. Sorry. That was rude of me. Anyway, what brings you here?" "You brought me. We went on a walk together." Ah, right, the walk. 

You and Ingsoc had a nice talk, albeit a little tedious (You didn't understand Ingsoc much and didn't want to have to put too much effort into it.) After Ingsoc finished his tea, he kindly placed the cup into the sink. You flushed, as you hadn't prepared for guests before he arrived. He left your house, and you decided that he was a nice fellow, and you'd have him over again for tea some other time. As you closed the door behind yourself, you noticed that the day was coming to an end, and got ready for bed.

The next day you had your walk as usual. Ingsoc seemed to have already joined you when you would have seen him near the bench. "Greetings, Y/N. How are you doing?" You were a little startled, but considering you had already known Ingsoc you were a little less startled. "I'm doing.. okay?" "On the walk today, I want to show you something." You didn't know what Ingsoc would be showing you, but you were curious nontheless. Ingsoc guided you this time, seeming confident on where you would be going. You arrived at a modest house, with someone working on a garden in the front. "Oh, hey Ingsoc! Who's that?" Someone with a red hard hat had seen you and Ingsoc walking up to the house. "Someone I meeted the other day." "Ingsoc, we asked you to speak in... oh what do you call it... oldspeak. For our sake." "Fine. I met someone interesting the other day, and Y/N was as so kind as to invite me to their house. So now I am inviting Y/N over. Out of... let's say a kindness in my heart." The person in the hard hat gave Ingsoc a suspicious look, but seemed satisfied with the answer. "Hey new face, we're communalism! Tell us if you need somethin'!" Seemed friendly enough. You were lead inside, to what seemed to be a kitchen. It had blood stains and a man who appeared to be butchering a bloody mess. "Hey [CENSORED], get outta the kitchen while I'm makin' food."

Ingsoc nodded and left. You looked at him with a look that said 'please tell me hes not gonna kill me.'. Ingsoc saw this, and as if he had read your mind, he replied. "You'll be fine. Postturn we will be where we need to be." You turned and saw a door, with an eye on it and some strange posters. Ingsoc invited you in and you realized that this was Ingsoc's bedroom. You gulped, it had a large tower of screens in the corner. One of them had images of your house. This was one of the strangest developments of your life, but for some reason you felt more calm about it than you really should have. "Apologies I uncould speak with you in the kitchen. Darwinism does this pluslots." 

Again, you didn't know if this guy radiates drugs, or if he had mind control powers, or what, but you felt strangely calm in a way you felt like you weren't with anyone else. Was this comfort? You were going to ask him what was going on, but he spoke for you. "Please stay calm. What's going to happen here is going to be plusunweird." He pulled out a chair and you sat. There wasn't much to the room, except a bed, table, the strange screen tower, and Ingsoc himself. "How are you feeling?" You didn't know how to reply. "Calmer than I should be." "Why do you say that?" "Because... I think you seem dangerous. I see my home in one of your screens. You've clearly been watching me and others. But I'm not... scared. I feel strangely calm and relaxed when I'm with you. It's like you emit some kind of calming... drug... forcefield?" "uncorrect." "What?" "I am undangerous and will plusunharm you." "What are you saying?" "As in, I am going to help you." "How?" "You seemed plusunsociable with other proles. As a result, I am going to be your... acquaintance. For now, at least. I would like to get to know you more than that word implies. Too much of an ownlife is plusungood." "What are you saying?" "I'm going to be your friend." 

You didn't have much time to process all this, but you accepted it. You began to have a bellyfeel for it, not knowing why. Some part of you said this was moving too fast, that you had only known him for two days and he was getting too close in such a short matter of time. You and Ingsoc talked for about 2 minutes before someone came in the door, in a teal suit and glasses. "Please break it up between communalism and darwinism so I don't have to listen to their mindless bickering, please." "Oh, egoism. I didn't think you'd turn to me for help. Y/N, Please stay where you are." Ingsoc got up and went to diffuse the appearant arguement. Egoism stood at the door.

"So, you're Ingsocs... friend." "Yes." "You understand Ingsoc sees you as a... Mindless citizen, correct?" Your stomach lurched at the thought. "He even has your house on his camera feed. It's a bit creepy, don't you think?" Now that Ingsoc was here, you felt more nervous than ever, like you were about to throw up. "Egoism? You have experience with Ingsoc, right?" "Yes, why?" "Why does he make me feel calm when he's around? I feel strange with him." "That's called 'a false sense of security', and he does it to everyone. Be careful with both that and his doublethink. I also want to ask you something." "what is it?" "Out of pure curiosity, what have you and Ingsoc done together?" "have tea. go on walks. That sort of thing." Egoism took off his glasses and shook his head, before going out of the room, likely to do something he likes. 

Ingsoc returned shortly. "Hopefully that was much untrouble. I should let you go now. It's been a while." You looked at the time, and normally you were home from your walks by now. You looked at Ingsoc. "Ingsoc?" "Yes?" "Could you walk me home? I may go on walks every day, but I'm not used to this area." "Of course." Ingsoc walked you home, dropped you off, then walked away. You entered your house with a sense of unease, remembering the cameras you saw. Surprisingly, when you looked for them, you couldn't find them. You could not find a single camera that you had seen in the tower. You shrugged it off and went about your day, thinking about Ingsoc every so often.


	2. INGSOC X READER CHAPTER TWO READER IS A YEARN

You had a week full of walks with Ingsoc. You'd go to each others houses from time to time, often drinking tea and chatting about mundane things. You'd gotten the hang of newspeak, but you preferred the way you normally spoke. It brought you comfort and it differentiated you and Ingsoc. You'd gotten to know his housemates as well. Communalism was delightful, and you'd banter back and forth about things you enjoy. Egoism was often on his own, and you'd rather not disturb him. Darwinism... you didn't want to think about that. 

At some point, after that week, you decided to invite Ingsoc to a local cat cafe. While he looked rugged, you wanted to see him play with cats, and thought it would be adorable. Truth be told, Ingsoc had a charm of his own, although you seemed to be the only one who thought it was cute. Personally, your thoughts were that if others knew Ingsoc better, he would be more endearing to them. 

So, you and Ingsoc went on the normal walk. "Ingsoc." "Yes?" "There's a new cat cafe in town and I was wondering if you'd like to go." He had a look, seemingly confused for a brief moment before returning to his normal stony look, then nodding. "I'll go." You smiled at him, grabbed his hand, and walked over to the cafe. You opened the door for him and he walked inside. Ingsocs' vest and baton intimidated others at first, but when he put away the baton everyone seemed relieved. It wasn't busy due to the time of day, and one of the cats rubbed itself on Ingsocs' leg. 

You got a table for two and sat at one end of it. The same cat was still rubbing its cheek on Ingsoc, now in his lap instead of on his leg. You smiled, as this sight was quite pleasing. "May I take a picture?" "Of me and the cat?" "Yes, of you and the cat." He had a look of surprise on his face, flashing like lightning before settling a bit. "Go ahead." You took a picture of Ingsoc petting the cat. You then promptly set it as your phone background. 

Ingsoc didn't know, did he? He didn't. And that was cute, the image of him petting a cat, almost as if he was innocent and wasn't the embodiment of 24/7 government surveillance and oppression of citizens. You really, secretly, despite only knowing him for a week, envied the cat in his lap. It looked so warm and cozy, almost like-- "Are you alright? You have been staring at me for a while." You shook your head, then flushed a bright red and shook your head in a different direction after realizing you shook your head no by accident. "Yeah, I'm fine." 

He gave a look that seemed to be genuine concern, then you looked away because you felt like combusting due to the fact you probably embarrassed yourself in front of him. The cat in his lap was purring to high heavens now. You REALLY wanted to be that cat. So bad. Eventually, a waiter got to you, and you wondered how the waiter hadn't gotten here sooner. "Are you two ready to order yet?" You had already looked at the menu, and you decided to order a slice of cake. Ingsoc didn't get anything, and you didn't want to force anything on him. 

The cat purred, and you sat there, yearning for someone who was just across the table from you. He looked at you, and you realized that your emotions were written across your face, as if to say 'HEY INGSOC LOOK AT ME IM IN LOVE WITH YOU AAAAA I WANT TO BE THE CAT IN YOUR LAP PLEASE SNUGGLE ME AND KISS MY FACE', except it wasn't actually saying that because faces don't talk like that. Eventually the waiter came back with your cake, and asked Ingsoc "Are you really sure you don't want anything?" Ingsoc looked at you, then replied with a "I do want something now." And then pointed at a mousse dessert. The waiter then took the menus, which they somehow didn't do earlier, and then went to get the dessert. 

What happened next was very, very surprising. In the blink of an eye, Ingsoc was holding a spoon. But not to his own mouth, no, to /yours/. "Here. Eat." He seemed to have already finished his food. How? You were dizzied. "You have been staring at me this whole time. Eat. The. Cake." You went a deeper red than you had already been, which by now is probably physically impossible because all your blood would go to your cheeks and you would die because the rest of your body would be barren, devoid of any nutrients whatsoever. 

Against what you normally would have done, you opened your mouth. People were staring. What were you doing? People were going to think you and Ingsoc were together? Against all of this, you opened your mouth and let Ingsoc put the spoon in your mouth. The cake was delicious. You didn't know if it was because Ingsoc was doing weird shit to your brain, or if the chef made good cake, or if there was some other weird bullshit going on to make the cake taste good. His facial expression he normally had didn't budge an inch. "Can I feed myself now?" "You undid feed yourself earlier. I can untrust you to feed yourself with the spoon." You blushed. This would be a very hard to get through couple of minutes. You felt the spoon at your mouth again. Oops.

After Ingsoc fed you your cake, you were thoroughly embarrassed. This wasn't supposed to be happening so fast! You paid your cafe tab, and played with the cats a bit. You walked out of the cafe and Ingsoc pulled you over to a bench. "Thank you for that." "Really?" "It was a plusgood experience." You were still flushing furiously, hoping that eventually it would die down. "You were flushed today. Are you unwell?" "noimfinekaythanksbye" You mumbled off a goodbye as you turned and ran, knowing Ingsoc couldn't miss a single detail of anything. Hopefully, Ingsoc would miss some details.


End file.
